Nadie nos puede separar
by crismoster
Summary: No tengo ninguno XD solo digo se trata de Billy y Mandy
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer Fic espero os guste :D

Sin más que decir lean

Nadie nos puede separar parte.1

Después de ese terrible accidente sin dudarlo fui a rescatarla por que ni siquiera el mismísimo dios o diablo nos pueden separar

Flashbacks

Comenzamos como todos los días simple ella llego con su fría actitud de siempre nos saludo yo con mi inseparable sonrisa salude e intente darle un abrazo por lo que recibe un golpe

-Que es lo que te pasa idiota?- alo que respondí simplemente

-Te quise saludar nada mas- respondí con una sonrisa tonta

-Pues no lo hagas-dijo con su típica autoridad

Yo solo asentí pero en realidad sentí deseos de protegerla sentía que algo le iba pasar ojala me hubiera equivocado

Íbamos rumbo a la escuela ya estábamos por recibirnos

Así es tenemos 17 años y tuvimos nuestros cambios ella ya era considerada una mujer muy hermosa y yo ya no era el mismo chico tonto de antes

En lo que es mi apariencia

Ahora tengo cuerpo atlético por que necesitaba hacerme fuerte para que ya no me molestaran y por que ella me dijo mas bien me ordeno que era ora de defenderme y así lo hice ya no me molesta nadie ya no hago tantas idioteces pero sigo teniendo mi clásica sonrisa y inocencia de siempre mi nariz se achico o mi cuerpo creció no se bien pero ya era hasta considerado guapo entre algunas chicas de la escuela

Pero eso no me importaba mi corazón ya pertenecía a alguien

Mi ropa ahora cambiada uso una remera blanca con una especie de crus celestes la espalda unos pantalones vaqueros azules unas zapatillas iguales a las antiguas y una gorra negra con una calavera

Mi cabello me lo deje crecer del lado derecho y un poco de atrás no por que quiera si no para que tape donde estaba mi ojo derecho lo perdí en medio del entrenamiento que tuve pero valió la pena ahora que puedo defender a los que quiero

Pero por gracias del cruel destino mientra yo me detuve a atar mi agujeta ella cruzo sin fijarse bien y un imbesil que venia con máxima velocidad y paso lo peor no pude llegar ni a gritar una advertencia y ella ya hacia en el suelo corrí árpate ala gente que ya asían cerca de su cuerpo la tome entre mis brazos para solo cerciorarme de lo peor no tenia pulso grite su nombre pero no respondía llore hasta que el apareció y dijo lo que literalmente era matarme ami

-lo siento pero esto tenia que pasar- con esa simples palabras mi ira creció peligrosamente

-sabias que pasaría?- pregunte conteniéndome

Nada no dijo nada hay explote

-SABIAS QUE PASARIA-grite intento calmarme

-Entiende ellos me dijeron que ya le di mucho tiempo y ya era tiempo de llevarme a uno- eso solo me hizo pensar un tiempo

-Por que ella?- dije en casi un susurro

-POR QUE ELLA POR QUE NO YO ? POR QUE LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO ?-grite ya llorando de nuevo mientras abrazaba su cuerpo frío

-Por que ella tenia un futuro mas valioso-eso era cierto ella iba a hacer algo de maldad muy grande pero no era escusa para quitármela

-solo por eso SOLO POR ESO SE LA LLEVARON A ELLA Y NO MI-

-Entiende no pude hacer nada pudo pasar en cualquier momento-

-Lo se que no es tu culpa eso lo tengo claro- quedamos en silencio por un instante mientra apreciaba su ya blanco rostro

-Lo siento mucho no la vi-dijo el conductor que había osado dañar a mi amada

-Sácalo de aquí o lo matare- se quedaron en silencio

-TE DIJE QUE LO SACES O NO DUDARE EN MATARLO SEA O NO SEA CULPABLE-hay reaccionó y se fue mientra mi amigo me veía con cierto temor pero no estaba para dejarla sola en este momento

-Tranquilízate un poco no es el momento para esto-me dijo intentar intentando calmarme

-Hay algo que se pueda hacer-pregunte aunque ya intuía la respuesta

-No-eso pensé

-Amenos que-se interrumpió solo para ver mi reacción

-Que-pregunte esperanzado

-Que recuperes su alma Venciendo al guardián-Quede en silencio no mucho

-Donde esta el-pregunte mientra dejaba el cuerpo de mi amada en sus brazos el miro mi acción algo incrédula pero no había tiempo y el lo sabia

-Tienes pensado enfrentarlo?-tan solo me saque mi gorra y la puse enzima del cuerpo de ella o lo que el se dio cuenta de que iba en serio

-Esta bien te abriré el portal- y así lo hizo pero antes de partir

-recuerdas tiene poco tiempo así que no lo desperdicies y ten-dijo mientras me lanzaba su OZ yo lo mire un segundo y dije

-Gracias- y así entre en el portal con una misión que tenia pensado cumplir cueste lo que cueste solo atine a escuchar

-Estaremos en su casa te esperamos pronto no vallas a fallar

…

-Espero que tengas suerte no quiero tener que enterrarlos juntos-así emprendió camino a uno de sus ase ya años hogar

-Ciertamente te ama mucho o es muy entupido-dijo el esqueleto mientra mira a la chica en sus brazos

ACTUALIDAD

En mundo totalmente destruido se ve un portal abrirse y de el sale un simple humano

-Si ¡llegue-y alo lejos diviso una montaña donde desde arriba entraban lo que parecían ser almas pero alguien llamo su atención

-Humano Que Ases Aquí-Dijo un imponente demonio

-Vengo por mi amada-grito el humano mientra arremetía contra el demonio

Hasta ay no mas quiero decir que ya lo termine Así que subiré 1 por semana serán 5 capis y cualquier insulto comentario positivo son aceptado y si quieren ver como seria Billy A los 17 vean mi perfil a y esta la dirección Sin mas que decir Me despido :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno el segundo capi agradecimiento especial para

fertrms716 una amiga que me ayudo dándome ánimos a ella os digo Gracias

sin mas que decir lean

**DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen a bleedman creo…XD y algunos son de mi invención **

Nadie nos puede separar parte.2

ANTERIOR MENTE

En mundo totalmente destruido se ve un portal abrirse y de el sale un simple humano

-Si¡ llegue-y alo lejos diviso una montaña donde desde arriba entraban lo que parecían ser almas pero alguien llamo su atención

-Humano Que Ases Aquí-Dijo un imponente demonio

-Vengo por mi amada-grito el humano mientra arremetía contra el demonio

El demonio paro su ataque sin mucho esfuerzo

-Tranquilo chico yo no soy de este mudo -dijo mientras esquivaba los ataques

-No eres el guardia-pregunto el chico mientras paraba el ataque

-No-dijo simplemente mientra también se paraba

-Ah lo siento jeje-río inocentemente el humano el demonio solo miraba ese cambio de actitud sorprendido este humano le hacia acordad a alguien

Se quedaron en silencio un rato observándose intentando comprender que hacía el otro aquí hasta que los dos reaccionaron

-Ah tengo que rescatarla-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Luego se miraron y se preguntaron el por que de su misma palabras

POV

"párese que me esta imitando mejor le pregunto"

-Por que me imitas-pregunte mientra el me mira incrédulamente

-No te imito humano solo párese que estamos en la misma situación –me respondió con algo de gracia

-Por que tu tono de gracia-pregunto con algo de enfado

-Mi tono es por que creas que un humano pueda vencer al guardia-me dijo con un entupida sonrisa

-O y crees que un simple demonio pueda hacerlo-le dije también con una sonrisa mientras me ponía en guardia

Parece que mi comentario no le hizo gracias por que arremetió contra mi me cubrí y lo logre retener

-Que pasa acaso crees poder derrotar a este simple demonio-me dijo mientras se alejaba

Alo que recordé lo que tenia que hacer

-Lo siento pero no estoy para esto-le dije mientras bajaba mi Oz también pareció racionar

-Tienes razón no hay tiempo-dijo mientras sacaba sus alas

"Ahora que veo bien el demonio que esta frente de mi es de piel rojiza tiene una melena larga y blanca su cuerpo es mas marcado que el Mio es un poco mas alto que yo solo lleva unas vendas en el abdomen y las manos y lo que párese ser llamas negras que envuelven sus piernas pero es raro no tiene ojos nariz ni nada solo unas marcas y cuernos pareciera que trajera una mascara y esas alas no estaban antes"…

-Cual es tu nombre-me saco de mis pensamientos

-Ah me llamo…

-Vaja Vaja miren lo que tenemos aquí-escuchamos a nuestra espalda giramos y vimos a cuatros demonios bastantes débiles por lo que veía

-Un humano y un demonio patético- dijo los mientras los otros reían

-Dejemos los nombres para después-me dijo a lo que asentí y vi como en una fracción de segundo ya tenia la cabeza de el demonio que se atrevía a burlase de nosotros

Los otros veían aterrorizado mientras intentaban huir pero yo no los iba a dejar rápidamente logre cortar a uno por la mitad y otro era asesinado por mi supongo compañero

El otro rogó no ser asesinado

-dinos donde esta el guardián- pregunte apuntándolo con la Oz

-En la montaña hay se encuentra-dijo temblando luego simplemente lo mate rápido ya no nos servia si algo aprendí en el entrenamiento que tuve fue a ser un poco sanguinario

-Bien echo pensé que lo dejarías ir-me dijo el demonio que me había ayudado

-Hay que ir a la montaña- le dije no podíamos perder el tiempo

-Si párese ser que seremos compañeros as demostrado poder serlo-me dijo con una sonrisa alo que solo asentí y sonreí

-Ven iremos volando-me dijo mientras se concentraba energía en sus mano yo me acerque confuso

-Que ases-dije mientras me acercaba

-Ya lo veras-dijo mientras puso sus manos en mi espalda

-he-solo pude decir ante de que una energía me rodeara

De ella se formo una armadura con escudo que no tenia peso era escarlata muy parecida ala medievales y lo mas sorprendente es que tenia alas unas alas negras como las del demonio que me la otorgo

-Esto servirá Ahora vamos no hay tiempo su uso es simple a si que no te-no tubo que seguir al ver que ya estaba volando

-Bien Vamos¡-grite emocionado el también emprendió vuelo cuando me alcanzo empezamos a hablar

-Bien a quien vienes a rescatar-Me dijo mientras ya podíamos ver con claridad la montaña

-A mi amada-dije mientra pensaba en ella

-Ciertamente estamos en la misma situación-dijo con una sonrisa ciertamente los dos estamos seguro que lo lograríamos

-Y saldremos igual-dije con determinación

-Se que lo aremos- dijo mientras descendíamos en una entrada de puerta de hierro alo que era un palacio ala montaña el al querer abrirla

-Alto-lo detuve tenia algo en mente

-Que hay una trampa?- pregunto ya en guardia

-No podemos entrar así como así- a lo que me vio mal

-Que por que?-dijo alo que sonríe

-Ven-le dije luego le susurre lo que haríamos alo que sonrío

-Bien-dije para ver si lo capto

-Bien- dijo con determinación y así le dimos inició al plan

…..

Bien otro capi espero que aya sido de su agrado y cualquier insulto comentario positivo son aceptado

Hasta el próximo capi :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno otro capi disculpen el retraso

Antes de empezar gracias a ~emanon-abel me alegra que te aja gustado el dibujo

Y Alos que quieran ver pondré otros dibujos en mi perfil sobre esta historia :D

Es todo lean tranquis

Nadie nos puede separar parte.3

PREVIAMENTE

-Alto-lo detuve tenia algo en mente

-Que hay una trampa?- pregunta ya en guardia

-No podemos entrar así como así- a lo que me vio mal

-Que por que?-dijo alo que sonríe

-Ven-le dije luego le susurre lo que haríamos alo que sonrío

-Bien-dije para ver si lo capto

-Bien- dijo con determinación y así le dimos inició al plan

…..

POP NORMAL

En el palacio del guardián se be a su dueño mirar la entrada con algo de brillo en su mirada en eso sale volando la puerta del palacio a lo que el guardián párese sonreír

-al fin llegan dijo para si mismo-

Entre el humo formado se ve a una figura lo que parece ser un caballero apuntando con una OZ a el guardián

-GUARDIAN¡- grita haciendo retumbar a algunos de los esbirros del guardián

POP

"Bien mi entrada salio a la perfección"

Cuando el humo se disipo por completo lo que veo no es lo que esperaba sentado en un especie de trono esta un ángel con 6 alas 3 blanca y 3 negras con ropa como romana pero eso no me molesta lo que me molesta es que sonríe "De que rayo se ríe"

-Al fin han llegado guerreros-Habla con esa entupida sonrisa mientra se pode de pie "al parecer sabe que no estoy solo"

-Se por que están aquí o por quien mejor dicho por quien y se que son 2-dijo mientras mi compañero salía "el plan era yo lo distraía y mi compañero salía de atrás y lo golpeaba" -Traedlas-dijo mientras dos Ángeles con capucha salían por otra puerta

-Por que sonríes-pregunto mi acompañante al parecer también le molesta

-Ya responderé sus preguntas guerreros-al decir eso los Ángeles volvieron con lo que parecían ser cuerpos pero sin vida

-Hay tienen a sus doncellas guerreros-dijo con su entupida sonrisa alo que veo mejor es ella no hay duda aunque viste un vestido negro no hay duda es ella

Al ver el otro cuerpo me sorprendí es hermosa lleva un vestido blanco pero lo que me sorprende es que es un ángel

-Es ella?-pregunte para corroborar

-Si que esperabas?-me dijo con algo de enfado

-Nada solo que creía…

-Que? otro demonio?-dijo levantando un poco su voz

-Yo no dije eso-dije respondo levantando la voz

-Por lo menos ella no ira al infierno-me grito con ira refiriéndose a quien vine a rescatar

-QUIERES PELEAR-Le grito

-CUANDO QUIERAS-Me dice

-Caballeros no nos desviemos del tema-nos dice el entupido guardián alo que reaccionamos

-Tiene razón-Me dice

-Si-Solo le respondo

-Será para después-Dijo como reto

-Si-le digo con entusiasmado

- Bien caballeros ahora que estamos calmados responderé sus preguntas luego de presentarme- dijo mientras se acerca

-Antes era conocido como Cris "The Moster" un gladiador que al morir fui elegido como el nuevo guardián por mis logros-Nos dijo deteniéndose a una distancia preparándose a combatir

-Soy conocedor de muchas cosas como quien sois vosotros y ellas-dijo con su inseparable sonrisa

-Pero no se que pueda pasar en un combate-prosiguió creando una hacha y un escudo ciertamente parece un gladiador

-Así que lo único que debemos de hacer es derrotarte-intuyó mi compañero-

-Así es nosotros nos enfrascáremos en un combate épico y no se preocupéis por el tiempo –dijo mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo y en un abrir y serrar los ojos estábamos en una arena de gladiadores "ciertamente me esta agradando este sujeto"

-Ahora guerreros decidid si pelear o rendirse-grito Cris

-Pelearemos-Gritamos emocionados al saber que no teníamos que pensar en nada mas que ganar

-Eso es esta batalla será épica- mientras corría asía nosotros

-Ahhhhhh-Gritamos empezando esta batalla que seria como el dijo Épica

Bueno espero les aja gustado nos vemos en el próximo :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno otro capi disculpen el retraso jeje

No se hacer peleas así que sepan perdonar es

todo lean tranquis

Nadie nos puede separar parte.4

ANTERIOR MENTE

POP NORMAL

En otra dimensión ajena al tiempo y espacio Se ve en una arena pelear a un humano junto a un demonio contra un poderoso ángel

POP

"Guao es increíble ya llovamos combatiendo lo que parece ser días ya hace mucho que empezamos a combatir con todo nuestro poder"

TRANFORMACIONES

"Mi compañero se trasformo sacando una armadura con dragones de hombreras y sus antiguas llamas ahora son llamaradas que usa como armas"

"yo aumente mi poder adquiriendo mi forma mas poderosa que aprendí en mi entrenamiento que consiste en que mi ojos se vuelven rojos tengo un aumento drástico de habilidades pero tiene un efecto de daño después de usar"

"Nuestro enemigo Aumento su poder al adquirir una forma que usa cuatros alas como armadura plateada mientras que su armas toman color dorados"

-Bien guerreros sinceramente superan mis espactetivas-dijo jadeando por el cansancio

-Tu también-le decimos de la misma forma

-ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO COMBATE-grito mientras cargaba poder

-VAS A CAER-le gritamos mientras corríamos así lo que seria la ultima arremetida

"Tan solo escucho armas que chocan gritos… Ahora es el momento se distrajo es mi oportunidad"

Y así mientras mi compañero logra quitarle el escudo con un poderoso ataque aprovecho y con un grito clavó mi OZ contra su pecho y así en un instante veo una luz que me Cega y aparecemos en el palacio como si nada hubiera pasado

-Que paso?- pregunto

-Lo hicieron lograron vencerme felicidades guerreros- Nos dijo apareciendo sentado en su trono

-Y las heridas y todo lo que sucedió-pregunto sin creerla

-Son pequeñeces peleamos ganaron eso es todo lo que hay que saber-dijo con su sonrisa de siempre

-Ciertamente fue una batalla épica-dijo mi compañero parece estar feliz

-Si fue única-hablo con una sonrisa

-Veo que son guerreros de corazón ciertamente ganaron las almas que han venido a buscar- dijo mientras nos señalaban donde yacían lo que venimos a buscar

No perdimos ni un segundo y ya teníamos en nuestros brazos a nuestra respectivas amadas

-Al fin-dije con una sonrisa aun mas grade al fin lo había logrado

-No perdáis el tiempo volver a sus mundos y volver a la vida a quien aman-dijo mientras se paraba y se sacaba su casco ciertamente me sorprendí un poco al verlo su pelo era negro y largo sus ojos eran marrones se veía tan humano

-Siempre recordare sus nombres guerreros-dijo con una sonrisa

-Y nosotros-dijimos mientras mi compañero se sacaba lo que párese ser lo que era una mascara

Su cabello seguían blanco su piel tomo un color de un humano común sus alas ya no estaban y sus ojos eran de color rojos

-Algún día pelearemos de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa alo que asentí

-Eso espero-Dijo Cris

-Y espero escucha vuestra historia también-me dijo

-Y yo la tuya compañero-le dije sinceró

-Ahora abriré los portales para que partan guerreros-Dijo mientras se disponía a hacerlo

-Nunca escuche tu nombre-le dije mientras que con un brazo ponía a mi amada enzima de mi hombro y le extendía mi mano

-Blazor-Me dijo mientras con un brazo sostenía el cuerpo de su Ángel y estrechaba mi mano

-El mío es Phuuuuf se escucho que se abrieron los portales por suerte Blazor llego a escuchar mi nombre

-Tienes un nombre muy simple- me dijo junto a una carcajada

-Si es que yo soy simple-le dije tamben riendo

-Crees que ellas se molesten por cargarlas así?-Le pregunte en tono cómico

-Si lo recuerdan si estoy Seguro-respondió con una sonrisa

-Tranquilos ella no lo recordaran-nos dijo Cris

-Eso espero-dijimos sabiendo que ellas buscan cualquier razón para gritarnos

-Ahora es momento de despedirnos-dijo con un sonrisa

-Si espero tengas suerte y ten esto -me dijo creándome un traje como el de el

-Tu también y muchas gracias-respondí emocionado por el traje nuevo que tenia

Nos miramos un momento

-Nos volveremos a encontrar-dijimos los 3 con una sonrisa

-Hasta pronto-Dijimos mientras saltamos a los portales "ES UNA PROMESA"

…..

Pop normal

-Señor Cris por que les dijo que no recordaran?-pregunto un ángel

-Por que es divertido-respondió inocentemente

Jeje asta aquí nomas después el prox capi

Hasta pronto :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí el final de la historia

Sin mas que decir :D Lean

Nadie nos puede separar .Final

POP normal

En una casa de ensville Se veía un portal en las afuera de el salio un humano y entro rápidamente a la casa

POP

"Al fin lo conseguí tengo su alma ahora solo debo encontrar su cuerpo .ay esta huesitos"

-HUESITOSSSSS-parece asustado ni que pensara que iba a morir

-Te he dicho que dejes de asustarme así-me grito pero no había tiempo

-Donde esta-pregunto emocionado ignorando su reproche

-Veo que lo conseguiste te felicito esta en tu cuart…

No pudo continuar ya estaba subiendo con el alma en mis brazos

"Me pregunto de donde saco ese traje se me hace familiar" Pensaba un huesitos aturdido "será mejor dejarlos solo después veré como se encuentran"

Entre con cuidado a mi cuarto y hay esta ella tan bella pero ahora su piel es blanca bien no por mucho tiempo así sin avisar arrojo su alma encima de su cuerpo me siento a su lado y espero su despertad

-Humm..- dijo algo o solo divago

-don.. donde … estoy-si esta hablando esta viva soy tan feliz pienso mientras la abrazo

-Billy Que .. que sucedió? Y por que vistes tan raro-me separo y le explico que sucedió

-En resumen te moriste y el traje me lo dio un amigo-le dije con una sonrisa tonta que solo le doy a ella

-Y por que sigo aquí?-me pregunto ya con su tono de siempre lo que me hace inmensamente feliz ver que ya esta bien

-Yo te traje de nuevo-le dije con calma

-Como?-al parecer no dejara de preguntar hasta que le diga todo

-Es muy una historia larga-le dije sin gangas de contar nada

-Tengo tiempo-y al parecer tendré que contarle todo

UNA HISTORIA CONTADA DESPUES

-Así fue como paso y me quede con este súper traje-"claro elimine las palabras amadas y comprometedoras y el hecho que sostuve tu alma como si fuera un saco de patatas"

-Estas seguro que es todo-me pregunto y al parecer sabe que le miento

-Si por que?-Pregunto fingiendo incredulidad

-Por nada tengo unos leves recuerdos es todo-"Hay no si se acuerda tiene esa cara de di la verdad o morirás te maldigo Guardián me engañaste"

-Bueno la verdad es que …no viste mi gorra?-pregunto queriendo cambiar de tema

-Dilo o yo lo Hare-Me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

…..

…..

Silencio

"No lo Hare no lo diré no se que se acuerda pero si es eso nunca se lo diré"

-Recuerdo muy claramente lo que paso-"Hay no ay viene""que hago que hago?"

-Tu estabas llorando y gritabas mi nombre-"a de que habla?"

-Y Gritaste Lo que sentías-"haaa era eso pensé que era otra cosa"….

-ESO TE ACUERDAS?-no pude evitar gritar y caerme completamente rojo

-Si¡ y lo que dijiste es cierto ¿-me pregunto con las mejillas rojas y intentando sonar fría

-Pues …"Vamos puedes hacerlo es hora de decir lo que sientes Vamos peleaste contra el guardián junto a Blazor puedes hacerlo" si puedo hacerlo trago saliva y me preparo

-Si es cierto-Digo mientras me levantó y me hacerlo a ella

-Pero tu tu..

-Si es cierto siempre te he amado….digo mientras le doy un beso el primer beso de mi vida y por lo que se de la suya

Y lo que se siente es lo mal dulce que es sentido en mi vida

Y lo mejor ella me esta correspondiendo

Ahora ya tomo un rumbo intenso siento nuestras lenguas combatir pero como somos humanos luego de lo que sentí una eternidad se nos acabo el aire y nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos

-Te Amo Mandy

-Yo… Yo… te aprecio Billy

"Soy tan feliz ella me ama o por lómenos me aprecia"

-Te habías tardado idiota pero eso no importa ahora-Me dijo mientras me agarraba del cuello

-Que pasa?-Asustándome

-Crees que no me acuerdo como me trajiste?-Me dijo obviamente enojada

-Mandy lo juro puedo Explicarlo-intento pedir piedad

-Así tratas el alma de quien amas AHH Como un saco de patatas-"Listo es un hecho voy a morir o sufrir mucho daño"

POP Normal

Huesitos estaba en la cocina pensando

"Al parecer esos idiotas al fin van estar juntos era cuestión de tiempo tal ves las cosas cambien" de repente se escucha un grito

-Ahhhhhh Mandyyyy loooo sientooooo-y se ve salir a Billy por el techo y caer en el Hardin inconsciente

"Tal vez no" pensaba el esqueleto mientras daba un sorbo de café

Mientras al rato se ve a Mandy bajar por la escalera

-No crees Que Fuiste muy dura-pregunto Huesos en tono cómico

-No-dijo mientras salía de la casa

…

…

POP Billy

-Bueno después de recuperar el sentido con Mandy decidimos anunciar que somos novios por que soy alguien posesivo y quería que todos vean que me pertenece Mandy aunque ella no lo diga también es posesiva por eso no protesto cuando le dije mi idea

Algunos no lo creyeron mi madre estaba entre Feliz por que tuviera novia y molesta por que sea Mandy

A Otros no les importaba

Pero no nos importaba mucho lo que el resto diga

Lo importante es que al fin poseo a Mandy y su amor

Y a pesar de todo lo que hice por conseguirlo ella me sigua maltratando no importa por que ella es así y es así como me gusta

Ya demostré que Nadie nos puede separar y lo haría otra ves sin dudar

FIN….

Próximamente are un one shot de esta historia que se tratara de que paso con todos luego de unos años sin mas que decir adiós :D


End file.
